


Meet-Cute

by BlancaPowell



Series: Meet-Cute [1]
Category: PlayChoices, The Royal Romance (Visual Novel)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Angst and Feels, Drama & Romance, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Meet-Cute, Mystery, Reunions, Romance, Slow Burn, Slow Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-02-16 02:19:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18682138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlancaPowell/pseuds/BlancaPowell





	1. PART ONE

With each day, Riley’s frustration grew bigger and bigger. Liam and Madeleine’s engagement tour seemed not to have an end and Tariq was still missing. Her life would be complicated enough just like this but no, she had to fall in love with Liam’s best friend on top of that. And Drake didn’t even want to engage in anything with her. He did admit he had feelings for her, they did kiss, but when she told him she wanted to tell Liam everything and get away from everything, he simply said no. And it made Riley mad.

She felt like she needed a break. They were already in New York, Riley’s hometown, but no one knew what happened with Tariq. Today, was especially awful. She got plenty of nasty comments calling her a “whore,” a few came actually from Madeleine’s mouth. Riley got used to such treatment but what made her angry was the fact that she didn’t even sleep with Liam. The only person she genuinely wanted to have sex with was Drake but he seemed more distant that ever. After their little trip after buying a gift for Liam, Riley hoped Drake would change his mind. Unfortunately, this man was too stubborn. And it made Riley mad.

All she wanted was to fall in love, an adventure she could tell her grandchildren about. Instead, she was in the middle of a mess and she was already tired with it. Already after midnight, in her room, she was sitting on her bed and watching the moon.  _This is not the life I want. This is the opposite. I don’t want people to call me names. I don’t want to pursue Liam. I don’t want to be here._

Riley suddenly realized the meaning of the last thought. She  _really_ didn’t want to be there. With tears in her eyes, she looked around the hotel room. Could she really do this? She cared about Liam, she would miss Maxwell and Hana, and Drake… She would miss him the most. But it didn’t feel right to be there. She needed a break, a space to breathe.

As quietly as she could, Riley opened her suitacase and started hastily throwing her belongings into it.  _It’s just a break. I’ll have my time to think and I’ll come back. They’ll be better off without me. Liam can’t choose me now and I wouldn’t want to marry him anyway so neither Bertrand nor Maxwell needs me. Liam…he’s with Madeleine. Hana is stronger than she thinks_.  _And Drake…maybe we were never meant to be…_

She closed the suitcase and sat on it, thinking. She couldn’t just leave. From the drawer, she took a piece of paper and a pen, and started writing.

_Dear Maxwell, I am sorry to be leaving like this. I consider you my true friend and if you consider me one too, you’ll understand why I need to do this. Please, apologize Bertrand from me._

_Dear Hana, you are strong, you are brave, you are the most amazing woman I ever met. You can do everything, and I know that even if there will be obstacles on your way to happiness, you can overcome them. I’ll always have your back. Forever your friend, Riley Hastings._

_Dear Liam, I am truly sorry. Not only for leaving but for not being able to fall for you. I fell in love with someone else. I’m sorry I didn’t tell you earlier. It doesn’t matter anyway because I don’t think he wants to be with me. You’d be the most wonderful King Cordonia ever had. I know this because I know you. I’m gonna support you always and forever but I can’t be here anymore. I hope you’ll undestand. Take care._

_Dear Drake. I don’t know what to say. I’m really sorry we didn’t get the chance to be together. I wanted this so bad, I still do. I wanted you to save from all of this but I guess you’re not the superhero type, huh? No matter what your feelings for me are, I don’t regret any second spent with you. I don’t regret falling in love with you. I’ll carry you in my heart wherever I’ll go. I love you, ~~Hastings~~ Riley._

Riley put each letter into seperate envelope and signed them. She was really doing it. And weirdly, it felt like it was the right thing to do.

**2 YEARS LATER**

“Spencer! Spencer! Wake up!” A young, energetic woman started shaking her friend. “Mmm, five more minutes,” she answered, not even bothering to open her eyes. “Spencer! There’s a letter for you!” She opened one eye. “So?” The woman rolled her eyes and sat on a bed next to her friend. “It’s THE letter.”

Just as she finished the sentence, Spencer quickly sat up on her bed and took the envelope from her friend’s hands.  _Spencer Brooks_ , the envelope read. “Sooo. You’re gonna open it or just stare at it?”

“What if I didn’t get in? I’m scared Nadia, I’ve been studying like crazy for two years to get in. What if it’s not enough?” she asked, still not opening the letter. Nadia sighed and playfully poked her friend’s shoulder. “You’ve got this Spenc! Oxford would be stupid if they didn’t want you! Open it!”

Spencer took a deep breath and closed her eyes for a moment. She dreamed about it for so long. Even since…ever since she broke free. Ever since she left her friends and everyone else. Ever since she changed her name from Riley Hastings to Spencer Brooks. Ever since she wanted to start fresh. With shaking hands, she opened the envelope and started reading the letter.

“So…what does it say?? Did you get in? Tell me!” Nadia studied Riley’s face carefully when she noticed tears in her friend’s eyes. “Spenc?”

“I…got in… I really did get in. I’m going to study in England! I’m doing this!” she yelled and Nadia threw herself on Riley. “Aaaaah!! I am so happy for you Spencer! Although, not gonna lie, I’m gonna miss you so much! I know we’ve known each other for only two years but you’re like a sister to me.”

“Awww, Nadia!! I’m gonna call you and message you till you’ll be tired of me! Pinky promise!”

“I hope so!” Nadia chuckled before leaving the room. “Get ready, I already made celebratory breakfast!”

Riley sighed contently. Her life was finally going to change for better. When two years ago she left that hotel she didn’t know where to go or what to do. Going back to her old apartment, her old job, was never an option as it would be the first place her friends would search. She stayed a few days at Daniel’s apartment, telling him every detail of what exactly had happened. He was very understanding and even helped her in finding an apartment of her own. He said he had a friend in another state who was looking for a roommate. Nadia was an art student and the two quickly became friends. The first thing she did when Riley moved to Boston was legally changing her name. This was the day Riley Hastings died and Spencer Brooks was born. That was what she wanted, a fresh start, far away from the royal drama, from people calling her a whore, from the attackers, and from the man who never wanted to fight for her.

Daniel informed her that Drake was in New York and was looking for her, but he never admitted where she was. It was too late anyway. Apparently, Drake was searching for her for over three months, and Liam even sent a detective after her. She was nowhere to be found thanks to her name change and the fact no one really knew who she was. No one except Daniel, the only person who would never betray her.

Shortly after moving, she found a job in a local library. It was a nice change from the noise of the bar she worked in previously. It was then that she realized she wanted something else. It wasn’t what she wanted to do for the rest of her life. She started reading more and more books and found an interst in psychology. The way human brain worked, all these problems connected to it, all these ways she could find to help people made her think about her future. She started studying on her own, asked a few psychology students that used to come to the library what books she should know and for the past two years she was studying very hard. After talking to Nadia and Daniel she decided to apply to Oxford. The US was her home, but she wanted something more, something new. Maybe she could find happiness there? It wouldn’t hurt to at least try.

~~~~

“I can’t believe you’re really leaving,” Nadia was crying while squeezing Riley so hard, she couldn’t breathe. “Nadia….Air…I can’t….breathe,” Riley whispered gasping for air. Her friend quickly released her and looked at her wih sad face. “I’m going to miss you like crazy Spencer Brooks. Why did you have to choose a university so far away?” she pouted.

“Ugh Nadia! Stop making this harder than it already is. You know I have to. I promise to visit you during my Christmas break.”

“Fine! I’ll be counting days till then. You were my favorite roommate ever. And I know you’ll be the best student Oxford ever had. Take care, Spenc,” Nadia hugged her gently and Riley felt her eyes were already wet.  _I hate goodbyes._

**A MONTH LATER**

“Ugh, why did I ever want to study?” Riley whined after correcting her essay for the fifth time that day. “Because you wanted to be a psychologist?” her new roommate Amara interjected and Riley rolled her eyes. “I regret everything,” she said and both of them giggled.

“Oh, come on Spencer! It’s not that bad. Besides, if you were to resign now, you would never know if you have a chance with that cutie you’re talking about non-stop.”

“Amara!! I don’t talk about him non-stop! I just said he was cute!” Riley tried to defend herself but Amara was already laughing. “You’re a grown up woman Specer, if you like him just ask, whatever his name is, out.”

“Luke. And I’m not looking for anyone right now. I’m okay with only admiring his handsomeness,” she murmured. Amara narrowed her eyes but didn’t comment on that. “Well then, hurry up with the admiring because your classes start in five minutes!”

“What? Shit!” Riley hissed grabbing her coat. England was cold, much colder than the US at this time of the year. “Bye! Remember that you’re cooking dinner today!” she yelled before running out of the dorm.

Arriving at the right place, she quickly scanned the room looking for a seat. There was one…next to Luke. 

“Hi, can I sit here?” she asked, blushing.  _Pull it together Riley, stop acting like a shy teenager._ “Sure! Spencer, right?” Luke smiled and she nodded. He was just too charming not to fall for him. She sat down next to him and waited for the class to start. However, their new teacher was being late.

“How do you like it here so far?” Luke asked interrupting her thoughts. “I…love it!” she lied. He raised an eyebrow at her. “Okay, I don’t,” she admitted and he chuckled. “It takes some time to get used to it but I’m sure you’ll love it sooner or later,” he said, smiling softly at her.  _I could get lost in his eyes so easily…_  

“Yeah, umm, I just don’t understand why we need to have history classes. Is the knowledge of wars and battles so important for the psychologist?”

Luke shook his head and she saw his smirk. “I believe it’s because history is important. And I think you’ll like it too!”

Riley looked around the room; the students were chatting but the teacher was still not there. “Yeah, maybe. If the teacher decides to finally show up. What’s his name again? Maybe there’s some announcement that he’s not coming or something.”

“Nah, he’s probably just late. Dean Stagger is his name I believe,” Luke answered and looked at Riley’s disgusted face.

“It sounds like an old man’s name. I don’t think these classes will be interesting, sorry Luke.” He giggled as she heard her phone ringing. A message from Nadia. Actually, a whole lots of messages from her. Riley started reading them just as someone entered the room. She glanced at the man, their new history teacher but only saw his back. Nothing interesting. She returned to reading her messages, Nadia being too excited about meeting certain Steve and describing his looks in hundreds of messages.

“Good afternoon everyone, my name is Dean and I’ll be teaching you history this term,” the new teacher was speaking but Riley was too absorbed in her messages. “I’ll quickly check the attendance list although I’m gonna forget all of your names shortly after.” The class laughed but Riley was focused on the fact that Nadia was already planning on moving in with Steve, even though they just met.

“Alessio Carter?”

“Here!”

_Nadia, take it slow, you just met him. You don’t even know him that well._

“Beckett Alice?”

“Present!”

_What if he’s not who he says he is? You can’t trust people so easily._

“Brooks Spencer?”

“Hmm? I’m here,” Riley raised her hand but not her eyes. She just hoped the teacher would go on with the list but after a whole minute of awkward silence she realized something was wrong. “Sorry,” she said placing her phone in her bag. She looked around the room and saw everyone looking at her.  _What is going on?_ Slowly, she turned her attention to Dean, the new history teacher and locked her eyes with his. He was already staring at her, shock, anger, hope, relief, all of that written all over his face. She realized his face was familiar. Too familiar, to be honest. And then it hit her.

_Holy shit_.

It was Drake Walker.


	2. Meet-Cute: PART TWO

Drake.

She’d recogonize these eyes everywhere.

The eyes of the man she fell so hard for. The eyes of the man she’d spent the last two years trying to forget. The eyes of the man who hurt her. The eyes of the man she still loved, not matter how hard she tried not to.

And here he was, staring at her, confusing her classmates and making her feel as if the time stopped.

“Ahem.”

Someone cleared their throat and she quickly broke the eye contact. “I’m sorry,” she said shoving her phone into the bag. Nadia will have to wait.

Remembering his surroundings, Drake shifted his attention back to the attendence list and started calling out the names again.

Riley pretended she didn’t see confused looks on her classmates’ faces. She felt Luke staring at her but only shrugged lightly hoping it’d stop the questions. It wasn’t the right time for them. First, she needed to ask  _her_ questions. What was Drake doing here? Why did he change his name? Since when he was even interested in history? Why isn’t he in Cordonia? Was he looking for her? Does he…still feel something for her?

Riley was so absorbed in her thoughts that she didn’t even hear what Drake, wait, no,  _Dean_ , was saying. She looked at him but he wasn’t even looking in her direction. If she didn’t know him better she would think he was avoiding looking at her. But then again, she really  _didn’t know_ him. Not anymore.

“…Does anyone know the answer for this question?” Drake asked as the classroom remained silent.

She bit her lip at how awkward everything was. If only she could run away and never come back.

_No, wait. HE can run away. I’m staying. I need this degree._

“Maybe Miss Brooks?  _Spencer_?” Drake repeated, stressing her fake name, and Riley realized he was talking to her.

_Right. I’m Spencer._

“Umm…what was the question again?”

She risked a brief look at him but he was already staring at her, coldly, as if he was mad.  _He probably was._

“I asked, what do you think we need history for? What is the point of studying it?”

“I-I think,” Riley started, “it’s just important to know about our past and about everything that happened cause in some way, it shaped us.”

“Yes. Anything else?” He asked still looking at her.

_What else?_

“To avoid repeating the same mistakes?” Luke joined trying to save Riley. She thanked him silently as Drake narrowed his eyes.

“And you, Miss Brooks? Do you think your history, everything you did, taught you something?”

“Umm, yes? I think so.” she replied slighly confused.

“And if you could go back in time, would you do something differently?”

She was taken aback by his question. This was definitely not something a teacher should ask but she knew what he meant. She knew what he wanted to hear. Everyone was silent and waited for her response.

“No,” she heard her own voice speaking from the bottom of her heart, “I wouldn’t.”

Drake raised his eyebrow, “You wouldn’t? Anything?”

“No. I don’t regret anything. Because all my decisions, either right or wrong, made me who I am today. And I like that person.” she said confidently.

“Of course,” Drake shook his head and turned his attention to another student.

“Is everything okay? Do you know this guy?” Luke whispered to her when Drake was telling everyone what his course would look like.

“I don’t, I guess he didn’t like my being on my phone instead of listening,” she lied smiling reassuringly.  _No one can know._

“Mister Harrington, if you want to talk to your lady  _friend_  maybe you can do it  _after_ my classes, or prefarably, never.” Suddenly Drake was right in front of them, freezing them both with his stare.

_What’s his deal?_

“I’m sorry, sir, I’ll talk to her later,” Luke apologized and Drake only frowned.

“If I catch you talking during my classes again, you both will get an extra essay to write, understand?”

“Yes, sir,” both Riley and Luke answered, Luke ashamed and Riley clearly angry.

She heard muffled murmurs of her classmates, talking about how strict and annoying this new teacher is and Riley decided she needed to talk to him.

The class was nearing to an end when she felt a piece of paper slipping under her notebook. She unfolded it and read:

_I’m so sorry for getting us caught with prof. Stagger. Are you okay?_

Glancing quickly at Drake, she wrote back to Luke:

_I am, it’s okay. I’ll talk to him after classes and apologize for using my phone, maybe it’ll help._

_Do you want me to come with you?_

_No, I’ve got this. Don’t worry._

“Okay people, that’s it for today! Make sure to read pages 5 to 25 for the next class and see you in two days!”

Riley was packing her stuff as slowly as she could while she was watching her classmates saying “bye” to Drake and leaving the room.

“What do you think you’re doing?” she asked when there was no one in the classroom anymore.

“Hello to you too, long time no see,” he answer mockingly which made Riley even more mad.

“I won’t repeat it twice so listen; stop harrasing my new friends just because you’re angry with me, for whatever stupid reason you came up with, understand? I won’t let you ruin my future!”

“Ruin?!” He exclaimed. “I’m ruining  _your_ future? How about you ruined my life when you decided to take off without telling anyone? How about you ruined Liam when he realized you were gone? How about you ruined my hope when I was looking for you for almost two years and found nothing?!”

He moved his hand towards her but his hand froze in the air, fighting the urge to touch her, hug her, make sure she was real, that she was okay, knowing she needed the space.

“How about you all ruined me in the first place?!” she yelled back and before he could react she took her bag and stormed out.

_How could he talk about it as if didn’t hurt me? How could he only talk about himself? He’s such a child! I don’t want to see him ever again! I’m changing my course if he’s not changing his job. I’m–_

“Spencer?”

She turned back to see Luke standing right next to her. She wiped her tears and smiled to him.

“Hey.”

“Are you crying? Did this idiot do anything to you?” He asked examining her face.

“No, no. I just had a small argument with him, I’ll be fine.” she turned to leave but Luke stopped her.

“If you’re sure…We can always report him. Just say a word, he can’t treat you like that just because you were on your phone!”

She chuckled, “I guess he can’t. Thank you Luke, really.”

Riley started walking away when she felt his fingers around her wrist.

“Actually…I was wondering… would you like to go on a dinner with me? Or coffee, or anything you’d like really…”

“Like a date?” she suggested and he smiled sheepishly.

“Yeah, like a date. And as a sorry for talking to you during the Mr Almighty Dean Stagger’s classes.”

In the corner of her eye she Drake who must have followed her. He was listening and she was sure he heard everything.

“I’d love to.”


	3. Meet-Cute: PART THREE

“So you agreed to the date with Luke only because your new teacher was near?”

“No! Of course not!” It wasn’t a lie. Maybe only half of a lie. But Amara didn’t have to know. 

“I like Luke and you know it. And what if Mr Stagger heard it? He’s my teacher.”

“Uh huh,” Amara raised her eyebrow and turned her attention back to her notebook, “It didn’t sound like it.”

“What do you mean?”

“By what you just said, this new teacher acts like he doesn’t like you and in guys’ langauage it means he likes you and is jealous of you. Man, I thought you were the one studying psychology!” Amara shook her head amused.

“Very funny,” Riley frowned. “He’s not jealous, he’s just being pain in the ass. As usual though,” she added quietly so that Amara couldn’t hear her. Truth be told, if he liked her he would have done something before she had to leave. But he didn’t. And now they were here.

Riley sighed looking at herself in the dress she picked for her date with Luke. It was a black mini dress that she wore to Liam’s second bachelor party. The same one she wore when she played  “Never Have I Ever” with Drake. Her smile faded slightly when she remembered that she had to trick Drake into admitting he had dreams about her. And that she had to ask him to kiss her. As always.  _If only he had tried to fight for me then. Initiate something instead of waiting for me. If only…_

Her thoughts were interrupted by a sudden knock on the door. Riley looked at Amara but her friend only gave her a wink and disappeared in the bathroom. She opened the door and gasped at the sight of Luke. He looked good…very good.

“You…wow, you look amazing,” Luke started, his eyes wide open admiring her in the dress.

“You look amazing too,” she smiled. “Where are you taking me?”

“I thought maybe dinner? My parents’ friends have this cozy Italian restaurant and I wanted to take you there… To cliché?” Luke asked worriedly studying Riley’s face.

“No,” she chuckled, “I like cliché.”

Smiling, he took Riley’s hand and led her to their destination. They talked about Luke’s obsession with cinema, he talked about his favorite Hollywood’s Golden Age actors and Riley felt relaxed, for the first time in weeks.

“Oh no, no, no. Gregory Peck is the best. Have you seen  _To Kill a Mockingbird_? Masterpiece!” Riley laughed when Luke was shaking his head.

“Nope, sorry, Humphrey Bogard is the icon. You can’t change my mind!”

“We’ll see about it.  _Roman Holiday_ or  _Sabrina_?” she asked raising an eyebrow.

“Not fair!  _Roman Holiday_ is a winner here but I see what you’re doing. I’m still team Humphrey.”

When they finally reached the place, they were in much better moods than in the morning. The inside was beautiful and it smelled really delicious there. Everything would be perfect if it didn’t remind her that much of that one date with Drake in Italy. Oh how she wished she could stop thinking about him.

“Everything’s okay?” Luke asked when they sat down and got their menus.

“Yes! Of course, this place is amazing! Thank you for bringing me here.”

“You’re welcome. After this horrendous meeting with our new history professor you deserve only the best.” He lowered his voice and looked her deep into eyes, “Are you sure you’re okay? If he tried anything we can always report him. No one can treat you, or anyone for that matter, like this. He’s—“

“I’m fine, Luke. Really. Let’s not talk about him anymore, please.”

Riley scanned through the card and decided on lasagna, the one meal Drake forgot to order that night in Italy. Luke never came back to the topic again and soon they were talking about their childhood and dreams for the future.

Time flew by really quickly and before she realized it, it was already nine and she had fifty-four missed calls. All from Nadia.

_Shit._

“I’m sorry, I need to call my friend back, I’ll be right back!” Riley excused herself and ran to the restroom hoping Nadia wouldn’t be too mad.

“SPENCER!!!!! Ohmygod, WHY YOU’RE NOT ANSWERING YOUR PHONE!!! I was about to ask Damien to help me find you, I thought someone kidnapped you! Stop scaring me like this or I’ll come here myself. You have no idea what I–”

“Nadia! Take a breath, I’m fine! I’m sorry, I just had a long day and now I’m on a date and–”

“HOLD UP, YOU’RE ON A DATE?!” Nadia started squealing and Riley had to put her phone away from her ear. “Why you’re not telling me anything?! Is it this hottie Luke? Please tell me it’s him!”

“Yes, it is him. But Nadia–”

“I KNEEEEEEEEEEEEEEW IT!!! I kneeeew it! Ha! I sensed that, I’m so happy for you Spenc! So happy I can forgive you my heart attacks today!”

Riley shook her head laughing. Typical Nadia. “I’m glad. I’m gonna call you later and you’ll tell me all about Steve but now I have to go back to Luke okay?”

“Okaaaay! Love you Spenc!”

Riley hung up and joined Luke at their table.

“Everything’s fine?” he asked offering her a coat.

“Yes, sorry, my friend was worried about me. What about–?” she started looking for a waiter as they still needed to pay the bill but Luke only shook his head.

“I took care of it. Now we need to go home or else we’ll be zombies at tomorrow’s 7:15 classes.”

“Thank you. I owe you a dinner. Or a coffee. Whichever you prefer,” she smiled, walking out of the building hand in hand with Luke.

They didn’t talk much on their way back and Riley had time to think about everything that happened that day. First Drake who appeared all of the sudden in her life again, then Nadia screaming over her new boyfriend Steve, and now Luke who asked her out. For real. But too surreal.

~~~~

A few days later, when Riley was entering the history classroom, she thought that maybe Drake coming back was only a dream but no, he was already there, freezing her with his stare and she knew the class wouldn’t be easy.

Drake was talking to one of the students and Riley decided to enter through a different door to avoid him.

“Hey, watch it!” one of Riley’s classmates, Amanda, yelled. Riley only rolled her eyes as Amanda was a typical mean girl, the one you’d typically meet in high school.

_Guess some people never grow up._

She marched towards Luke’s desk and smiled at him already sitting and rereading his notes.

“Hey,” she said and Luke looked up from his notebook.

“Hey! How are you?”

“I’m good, a little sleep deprived but fine,” she chuckled.

“Hey, I wanted to thank you for the other night. I had so much fun and I was hoping we could do that again sometime soon,” Luke said and Riley instinctively glanced towards Drake.

There was no doubt he heard them. He looked furious.

Riley knew he could be jealous but they were free people after all, they never dated so there was no reason why he should be so angry.

“Mhm, sure. I’d like that too,” she replied not even looking at Luke. He turned his attention back to his notes and Riley was nervously fidgeting with her pen. It was still a minute or two before classes were supposed to start but she already wanted to run away.

She heard Amanda talking about something to her minions and Riley tried to ignore her when she heard Drake’s new name and decided to listen.

For research purposes, of course.

“He’s totally my type. Older. Broody. Well-built. Hot. Sassy.” Amanda started listing Drake’s qualities and Riley felt like she was going to throw up.

“You’re totally his type too!” Minion number one replied and minion number two nodded eagerly.

_Oh, please!_

“Looking at him I’m sure history is not the only thing he’s good at. If you know what I mean,” Amanda wiggled her eyebrows and her minions laughed.

_Yup, I’m definitely throwing up._

But before Riley was able to go to the restroom, Drake closed the door and started his class.

“Next time I want you all to read passages from  _North and South_ by Elizabeth Gaskell but today we’ll focus on something else. So, who can summarize what you were supposed to read for today? Mister Harrington, perhaps? Luke?”

“Umm, it was about Industrial Revolution and how it affected social lives of…” Luke started but Drake shook his head interrupting him.

“And what was Industrial Revolution all about?”

“It was the time of huge changes in Great Britain in 19th century–”

“Wrong. Generally it is assumed to take place from late 18th century to mid-19th century.”

“Y-yes, and it was about new inventions, machines being introduced and–”

“And why is it called a revolution?” Drake inquired interrupting Luke once again.

The class was silent but Riley felt as if she was going to explode.

“Because it revolutionized the society?” Riley could tell Luke wasn’t sure of his answers anymore.

“And?” Drake raised an eyebrow.

“I don’t know sir, I–”

“Did you even read the chapter?”

“Of course I did!”

“Maybe you should’ve read it twice.”

“I-I didn’t have the time, sir.”

“Well, maybe instead of going on dates you should focus on studying and–”

“ENOUGH!” Riley yelled, stunning both men.

“Err, I mean, maybe I can answer some of these questions, sir?” she corrected herself realizing everyone was already staring at her. Drake only narrowed his eyes but let go.

He started talking about Industrial Revolution himself and Riley could see relief written all over Luke’s face.

“Thank you,” he whispered when Drake wasn’t looking. She nodded in response and he added, “He should be reported. It’s not his fucking business whether I go on dates or not.”

Riley only smiled but in all honesty, she was ready to report him herself.

The class ended at last and when Riley was leaving the room, Drake stopped her.

“You’re moving fast,” he hissed looking around in case someone could hear them.

“And you’re being a jerk,” she snapped back. “Maybe it’s time for you stop with the jealousy and move on too!” she said before thinking. Truth be told, she didn’t want Drake to move on. She just wanted to talk to him but his attitude made it impossible. But when she noticed Drake glancing at Amanda who immediately straightened herself and smiled widely at him, she felt jealous too.

Drake must have noticed that because he smirked as he waved to Amanda.

With something unreadable in his eyes he lowered his voice and said, coldly, “Two can play this game.”


	4. Meet-Cute: PART FOUR

When Friday came, Riley was ready to drop out and come back to the States. The thought of another class with Drake gave her anxiety and she was considering not going.

But then again, what was the point? She’d only fall behind and had to catch up on the material.

Tired and annoyed, Riley made it into the classroom only to be greeted with Amanda flirting with Drake.

_Good luck with that. This man can’t flirt for life._

She sat down next to Luke who was coldly staring at the teacher and Amanda talking.

“Hey, what’s up?” she asked studying his face. He looked weird, very focused and very angry.

“I hate the guy,” he nodded towards Drake, “he hates me and you for whatever reason but flirts with Amanda like there’s no tomorrow. He just want to get some, stupid jerk.”

“What, him? Please, he can’t flirt!” Riley said shaking her head. If he could he would flirt with her when he had the chance two years ago, right?

“And how do you know that?”

“Body language. Look into his eyes, he’s uncomfortable.”

“Man, you’re really good at this. You’re gonna make a great psychoanalyst!” Luke smiled at her and she blushed. This was her main goal, she loved analyzing people.

“Okay people, sit down,” Drake’s voice interrupted her thoughts.

_Here we go again._

“What does have  _North and South_ have in common with the topic of our last class? Maybe…Amanda? I’m sure you’ll know,” Drake smiled warmly at Amanda and Riley’s eyes widened.

_What? What does he think he’s doing?_

“It’s set during Industrial Revolution and it shows the effects it had on people,” Amanda replied, smiling at the teacher as well and Riley felt the sudden urge to scratch her eyes out.

For no reason.

“Very good, Amanda! Today we will focus on relations between North and South, between the people from these two worlds.”

“It’s a little bit like us,” Amanda started, “we are from two different world but share the same passion for history.”

_You’ve got to be kidding me._

“Umm, kind of,” Drake was clearly a little bit disconcerted by the remark but tried to keep a straight face.

“Anyway, can some point out the differences between the main characters, Margaret Hale and John Thorton?”

“Their attitude to work, to money. John is prejudiced and doesn’t like or trust people. Margaret trusts people and wants to help them,” Luke noticed and Drake made a wry face.

“Mhm, it’s a correct answer but I didn’t ask you. As you read, Margaret was from the South, which was a rural region whereas John was from the industrial North. Mr. Thorton worked very hard on what he had but Margaret didn’t understand it and misjudged him. I think it’s safe to say it was Margaret who was prejudiced.” Drake explained.

“Are you trying to make Margaret a bad character? Cause she’s not! She helped many people!” Riley interrupted, already tired with Drake’s prejudice against Luke.

“She helped many people but she made a lot of mess along the way. She definitely wasn’t the best for Mr. Thorton.” Drake answered calmly.

“She tried her best!”

“…and failed? Every single of her actions hurt John.”

“She never hurt him!

“What about that time when Margaret left, which means she left Mr. Throton as well. Was it a good decision?”

“Yes.”

“Oh really?” Drake asked mockingly, “How so? Cause she wanted to torture Thorton?”

“She had nothing left!”

“She had him!” Drake exclaimed and Riley realized he was talking more about their situation from two years ago, not so much about the book.

“This place was ruining her!” she argued.

“So it’s better to leave like this and ruin him, huh?”

“She left him a message!” Riley remembered the events from two years ago and didn’t want Drake to play the victim. Since he was referring to their situation, she decided to do so too.

“A message! After she left!”

“And what exactly did he do to make her stay, huh? Why didn’t  **he** fight?”

“Umm…but..” Amanda started but everyone ignored her.

“How could he know she wanted to leave?”

“Well, maybe he should’ve acted as if he cared more!”

“Care? He didn’t care? It was her who didn’t care!”

“She literally said she loved him in the letter! And he?”

“I can’t seem to find that in the book…” Amanda murmured frantically flipping through the pages.

“What did he do? What did he do? I’ll tell you what he did! When she was busy writing this fucking letter, he was telling his best friend that he was in love with his woman. He had an argument with his best friend over a woman he loved. He came to her fucking room to tell her he loved her but all he found was this fucking letter and she was gone. That’s what he did!”

Riley froze as everyone remained silent. She felt her classmates’ eyes on her but she didn’t care.

_Did he just say he loved me? Did he just…does he love me? Did he talk to Liam…Did he…_

“Excuse me, can someone show me the exact passage we’re talking about now? I swear I read it last night and I can’t find it now…” Amanda raised her hand but no one answered her.

Riley felt like she couldn’t breathe. He loved her. If she hadn’t left that night they could be together now. Did he still love her?

“I…excuse me,” Riley took her bag and quickly stormed out of the classroom.

“Shit,” Drake cursed as he took his own bag.

“Class dismissed, write an essay on why communication is crucial based on Margaret and John. Have a nice weekend,” he said as he ran out of the room as well.

“Riley!” he cried out seeing her on campus, walking towards her dorm.

“Riley wait, Riley!” he yelled causing Riley to stop and turn back.

Before he could say anything else, Riley closed the distance between them and kissed him so hard that Drake was taken aback for a while. Only for a while. He returned the kiss with even more passion, pouring all his emotions, relief that she was fine, pain that she left, anger that she played with him, into the kiss.

They were in the middle of the campus, kissing like crazy, like their lives depended on it. It felt like hours before they parted, both breathless with wild looks in their eyes. They had waited enough.

“Your place or mine?” Drake rasped still holding her close as if afraid she could disappear.

“Yours, I have a roommate,” she panted and without giving her any time to catch her breath, he took her hand and led her to his apartment

~~~~

He didn’t even lock the door in his apartmenet before he threw Riley on his bed, eager to finally do all the things he dreamed of doing for almost three years. Waiting would be damned. It was already too long.

He was kissing her neck trying to take off her dress while she was removing his clothes. It didn’t take long before all their clothes lay scattered all over Drake’s bedroom.

No talking, just indulging their deepest desires, showing all the unspoken emotions in the most intimate way they knew. Making up for the lost time and silently promising to never part again. Exploring, or rather discovering their bodies for the first time, their moans and cries filling up the apartment. Reaching a peak together, once, twice, and then doing it again, and again, till they dozed off, content in each others arms.

~~~~

Riley woke up and found Drake already looking at her.

“Hey, creep. Momma didn’t teach you not to stare at sleeping people?”

Drake chuckled, “I wasn’t staring. I was admiring how beautiful you looked.”

“That’s still creepy,” she gave him a wide smile, which faded quickly.

“We should talk,” she said and Drake nodded. “I guess we should.”

“I didn’t know you talked to Liam. I had no idea you had any intention to…But you must understand, I never left to make you feel bad, I just…There was so much drama, you were very distant and I had to literally push you onto me, you never initiated any kiss and I started thinking you didn’t want me,” Riley shook her head not letting Drake interrupt her. “People thought I was the King’s mistress who cheated on him with Tariq, Madeleine hated me, Liam had zero time for me and I felt overwhelmed with everything. It was not my life, you know? Not the life I wanted. So I left the notes and decided to start living on my terms. I went back to the States, changed my name so the Tariq scandal wouldn’t follow me everywhere and went to uni. And here I am. It was never about hurting you.”

Drake listened silently and gripped her hand.

“I’m sorry,” he whispered. “I should’ve known it was hard on you too. I was so distant cause I didn’t want to betray Liam. That night I went there and talked to him because I couldn’t hide my feelings anymore. And imagine my surprise when I saw you were gone. And nowhere to be found. But anyway, I’m sorry. I should’ve acted like a jerk when I saw you again.”

“I guess we should’ve had this conversation when we met again, that would save a whole lot of trouble!” Riley laughed before twisting her face in a serious expression.

“I still don’t know why you’re here, Drake. Or rather, Mr. Stagger? Why did you change your name? To start over too?”

“Mhm, kinda.”

“Drake, why did you change your name? I told you my story, tell me yours!” Riley looked at him expectantly but he was avoiding her gaze.

“It’s not that important, we can talk about it later,” he got up and started looking for his clothes.

“Drake! I thought we were talking, I thought we were being honest. Why are you making it a secret? Why did you change your name, is it so hard to answer?”

Drake sighed and turned to face her. He took a few deep breaths before locking his eyes with hers and replying. 

“Because they all think I killed Liam.”


	5. PART FIVE

“Because they all think I killed Liam,” Drake said avoiding Riley’s widened eyes.

“You….WHAT?” She couldn’t believe it, maybe she misheard something?

“Killed Liam,” he answered calmly finally risking a glance at her. She was shocked.

“Wait, what do you mean you killed Liam?!”

This didn’t make any sense, they were friends! And even if something changed, Drake would never kill anyone. Never.

Or would he?

How much could change since she last saw him?

“I know what you’re thinking. But for the record, I didn’t do anything. I was apparently the last person who saw him alive so I was accused of his death.”

“Wait, wait, stop!” she waved her hand, shaking her head trying to understand. “I’m not following. Liam’s dead? You’re accused of his death? What the heck happened in Cordonia since I left?!”

“A lot of things, actually. You wanna know everything or just the key points?”

“Everything, I have time,” she replied wrapping herself in a blanket and making herself comfortable.

“Well,” he sighed running his hand through his hair, “it all started the day you left. You weren’t in your room so I assumed you were somewhere with Hana or Maxwell. I tried to call you but you didn’t answer. And then I saw the letters. I read mine and when I realized you were really  _gone_  I ran to find the others hoping they’d know more. But they didn’t, no one knew anything and we all were surprised to learn you decided to take off. We started looking for you, in the middle of the night, knowing you couldn’t be far away. I don’t know where you spent the night but you hid well, no one, not even the royal guards, could find you. Anyway, Liam was furious. He blamed me for your disappearance and to be honest, I blamed myself too. Liam shut me off completely, I think he was still hurt after I told him about us. I hired a detective to find you but he couldn’t find anything. When we came back to Cordonia, we started getting ready for Liam and Madeleine’s wedding. But he didn’t want to marry her. He was getting rebelious, didn’t want to listen to us, to anyone. His father was getting worse too. And then, Bertrand told us they had found Tariq. And if you think everything got better you’re wrong. It only made Liam more upset. He was free of Madeleine but the only person he wanted to marry, that is you, was gone. He blamed me for his ruined future, for his ruined chances for marriage. We barely spoke since then, I lived in my cabin, far from the palace to avoid him, or anyone for that matter. I sent another detective but still nothing. I called Daniel a few times but he swore he never saw you. Finally, Liam’s father died. There was an attack in the palace and I think it was Liam who was targetted. A few weeks after, Maxwell told me what a mess Liam was. He didn’t talk to anyone, he barely eat anything. I decided to visit him, I was his friend after all and I cared for him. He wasn’t happy to see me. He told me to get out, I could see he was drunk and tired with everything. I told him I was worried but he only shrugged and said he was doing perfectly fine.”

“ _Liam… we’re worried about you, you don’t go out, you don’t talk to anyone, you–”_

_“I. AM. FINE.”  
_

_“Liam… I’m concerned..”  
_

_“Well, maybe you shouldn’t have taken MY woman, if you’re so concerned!”  
_

_“She wasn’t yours! And it’s not my fault she had feelings for me!”  
_

_Liam snickered, “Of course. She loved you so much that she left.”_

_“Liam!”  
_

_“Get out. I don’t want to see you ever again!”  
_

_“Liam, we’re friends, please,let’s talk.”  
_

_“I do not want to talk to you! You have taken away everything from me. You have taken the only chance for love I had. You took her, you made her leave, you–”  
_

_“Liam, please–”  
_

_“GET OUT! Get out before I do something I shouldn’t do as a King!”  
_

“Our meeting didn’t go well, he yelled at me and I decided to leave before we both say things we would regret. That was the last time I saw him. And unfortunately, the last time he was seen at all. Somewhere around three in the morning I got a call from Bastien saying Liam was found unconsious and people claim I wanted to kill him. They heard us arguing loudly and the camera footage clearly shows me as the last person who came into Liam’s room. Bastien told me they were going to investigate me and advised to hide somewhere until they find the real reason for Liam’s condition. He didn’t believe I did it, neither did Savannah, Hana, and Maxwell. And then a whole lot of mess happened. Liam was pronounced dead and I guitly. Bastien gave me fake passport and helped me get out of the country and I’m glad he did because I would be in jail now. No one wanted to listen to me, they all assumed I did it because I wanted to be with you. Some people claimed I killed you too. After I left, I still got updates on the situation and guess what. Your press secretary, was not, in fact, a press secretary, but a fucking pretender to the throne in case the King of Cordonia died childless. And since both, Liam and Constantine, were dead, Anton, that is Justin for you, was pronounced a new King and Olivia, who was his wife according to the will, a Queen.” He took a deep breath before continuing.

“Anton put Bastien and some other royal guards in jail for not taking enough care of Liam and issued a wanted notice after me. No one was safe with him, not even his own wife who suddenly disappeared. Anton accused me of kidnapping Olivia and promised to find me. Now, he’s ruling alone and I think that was his plan all along. I have no idea where Olivia is but I’m sure her kidnapping was his doing. I went to the States to my mom, already changed my name, but they came there looking for me too. I was wandering across the U.S. in hope to find you, find anyone who didn’t hate but after ten months I gave up. You didn’t want to be found for a reason. I remembered I obtained a degree a couple of years before and decided to start teaching. Went to England and was lucky because they needed a history teacher after the previous one had to go on a sick leave. And here we are,” Drake finished sadly.

“Wow,” was all she could say in that moment. She didn’t know how to comment on that, so much information is so little time.

“So… Liam’s dead?” her eyes welled up with tears. “And Justin,  I mean Anton, is the King now? With Olivia as his wife but she disappeared? And Bastien’s in jail? What about Maxwell? Hana? Betrand?”

“I don’t know, I didnt want to contact them in case someone caught that and they would be in trouble,” Drake shrugged nonchalantly and Riley felt angry he was so calm about it.

“And that’s it? You just ‘don’t know’? Never tried to look up for any information about them? You talk about it as if you don’t care at all!” she yelled at him and he winced slighly.

“I do care!”

“Liam is dead and you’re telling me as if it was nothing, no emotions, nothing!”

“What am I supposed to do?! Cry in front of you? Get drunk? It’s been a year, I already did all of that before.”

Riley shook her head and got up, slowly collecting her clothes. “It’s too much for me, Drake. I need a moment. I can’t believe you’re here while they are all…there. I can’t believe you don’t care.”

Drake stood still watching her getting dressed. She looked at him with this well-known disappointed look in her eyes. “You won’t say anything? Won’t start another argument? Yell at me about how wrong I am?”

“Nope, not doing that,” Drake answered walking up to her and putting his shoulders around her, locking her in his embrace. “I’m not arguing with you ever again and I’m not letting you go ever again either. You’re staying with me.”

He pressed a kiss to her cheeck and she rolled her eyes.   
“Gee, you’re no fun when we’re made up. I can’t even tease you! What have I done!”

He chuckled in response but his face fell slighly when he realized something.

“You know we have to keep this private, right? No one can know or we’ll both be kick out.”

“I know,” she sighed, “and you can’t be kicked out because that would cause a scandal and you have to avoid scandals so no one can find you. Maybe we should just get back to hating each other again?”

“No!” Drake pulled her closer, trapping her in his arms. She laughed.

“I’m not letting you go,” he whispered into her hair before placing a soft kiss on her temple. “It’ll be hard but we’ll manage. If I managed to hide my feelings towards you well enough that even you thought I didn’t have any for you causing you to leave, then I think I’ll be good with hiding them before the rest of the world too.”

“We’ll see about that, Mr Stagger.”

~~~~

He wasn’t joking. Hiding what was between them was  _hard_.

Riley had to remind herself not to smile or talk to him. Luke was getting suspicious and was constantly studying her face during the classes. She cursed herself for choosing psychology as her major because that made her classmates only more observant.

Drake was trying too, he never complimented Riley on the right answer but decided to let go of bombarding Luke with difficult questions.

Not being able to spend much time with each other wasn’t easy either. Riley had classes when Drake had breaks and vice versa. Evenings beloged to her hanging out with her uni friends and Drake could only message her. They met up for weekend trips only, far away from the campus, where they would make up for the lost time and simply, where they could enjoy each other’s company.

They never came back to the conversation from weeks ago, Drake seemed to have dropped the topic but Riley couldn’t stop thinking about it.

During her evenings alone, she tried to find any information about what happened on the Internet but there were not many articles and she was sure then those that were left, were somehow controlled by Anton. She wanted to call Maxwell or Hana and ask them but she knew it’d only cause more problems. She needed to know some more but she didn’t know how.

On one Monday evening, while she was thinking of some ways to obtain information, her phone rang and she smiled seeing who was calling.

“Spenc! How are you, sweetie? I miss youuuu so much! I wish you would come here already!” Nadia kept talking on the phone and Riley could almost see her pouted face.

“I’ll be home in a few weeks, remember? Besides, you have other friends too, they can keep you company.”

“I do. But I miss you anyway. I’m dying for some new gossip! How are you and Luke? Does this awful professor stopped treating you like this? In my opinion he was  _jea_ -lous! Anyway, have I told where I am going in a few hours? To the embassy! For dinner, can you believe it?? I wish I could say ‘I made it!’ but it’s not me, Damien, you remember my friend, helped the ambassador solve a complicated case that’s been going on for ageeees and he invited us all to thank him. I’m so excited! I wish you were here!” Nadia was chattering when Riley was hit with an idea.

“Nadia… Your friend Damien, he’s–”

“He’s single, yes!”

“No, I didn’t mean it like this.”

“Oh, good, cause I think he might be into my cousin Kai!” Nadia said relieved.

“He’s a private investigator, right?”

“Yes, why?”

“And if I, hypothetically, hired him to work for me, internationally but in total secret, could he do that?” Riley asked biting her lip. She had the idea but she wasn’t sure if that would help.

“Hypothetically, yes. He’s the best and he would solve any case in no time! Is everything okay?” Nadia asked suddenly concerned.

“Nadia… do you have a moment? I want to tell you a story of a beautiful country Cordonia and of a girl named Riley and how everything changed from a fairytale to a nightmare.”


	6. PART SIX

Riley had been pacing back and forth in front of Drake’s office for over ten minutes. She knew he wouldn’t like the idea, he would definitely hate it. She knew it and she didn’t even want to tell him anything. But the day had finally come and he would find out sooner or later. Taking one last deep breath, she knocked on the door and heard “come in,” from inside.

“Hey,” Drake smiled seeing her in the doorway. She closed the door and in a second he was right next to her, planting a kiss on her lips.

“Whoaa, getting bold I see. Not afraid someone will catch us?” she teased and he laughed.

“No, my office is completely safe from prying eyes.”

She wanted to say something back, tease him more but the realization of what she had to tell him ruined the mood. He noticed the change on her face and looked so tenderly into her eyes that she almost broke down right in front of him.

“Hey… is something wrong?” Drake asked concerned, gently rubbing her cheek with his thumb.

“I might have done something stupid. No… not stupid, but you will think it’s stupid…”

“I’m getting nervous, what did you do?”

“I…asked a private detective to come here and help us with this whole Cordonia situation. To help us uncover Justin’s scheme and prove you innocent.”

His jaw dropped. Without looking at her, he went back to his desk and sat on his chair, his back facing Riley.

“And umm… he’s coming today. Actually, I just got a message from Nadia that they’re almost here but they made a pit stop because Amy, Nadia’s cousin wanted some fries.”

He turned to her immediately, confusion and anger written on his face. “Nadia is coming? And her cousin? With the detective? What the–”

“Damien is a really good friend of Nadia and Amy. And we haven’t seen each other in so long so she wanted to come too,” she explained sheepishly.

Drake stood up and straightened himself. “So let me get this straight. You contacted a detective, without consulting me, told him my story, without my permission, and let him solve a case that is none of your damn business?”

“I–” she stuttered in surpirse. She knew Drake wouldn’t like it but she didn’t expect him to be so mad.

“I think you should go now, Brooks.”

“Drake…”

“Do I need to call security?”

“If it as effective as in Cordonia then I’m not really afraid,” she shrugged but quickly recomposed herself. “Drake, please, talk to him. They can help us!”

“Go. Away.”

“Drake… I’m sorry I did it without talking to you first but I knew you would’ve said no and I think that’s our chance to–”

“Our chance to what? To get killed? And kill your friends in the process? You know nothing, Riley. Nothing. You  _left_ everything and you never cared so stop pretending you do now!”

Feeling that the tears started welling up in her eyes, she quickly ran out of the office, staight to her room, where she waited for her friends to come.

~~~~

“SPENCER!!!” Nadia threw herself on Riley the second she opened the door. They almost fell on the floor but luckily, Riley managed to balance them.

“Sorry, sorry, I’m just so excited to see you!!” Nadia squealed with joy as she pulled her friend into yet another hug. Behind her,  Riley saw a man and a woman looking at each other and shrugging at the sight in front of them.

“Okay, so everyone, this is Spencer, errr, Riley, err, I mean, what do you want us to call you?”

“Whatever you prefer but Riley is fine,” Riley smiled nervously.

“Okay, so this is Ri, Ri, this is Amy, my cousin,” she gestured a tall woman with a beautiful purple ombre hair. Riley wanted to shake her hand but Amy pulled in a hug too.

“And this is Damien Elvis Nazario, the greatest PI known to the humanity, a gentle soul with some grumpiness inside, fantastic friend and–”

“Okay Nadia, that’s enough,” the man in brown jacket interrupted her, “I’m Damien, the detective.” He extended his hand to her and she shook it.

“It’s so nice to meet you all, take a seat,” she let them in and closed the door. While Amy and Damien took their seats, Nadia stayed behind.

“Where’s Drake? Aren’t we investigating his case?” she asked making sure no one could hear them. Riley sighed.

“We got into a fight when I told him you guys were coming. He thought it was too dangerous and it was a stupid idea.”

“What? Do you want me to talk to him?”

“No,” Riley chuckled, “I will later. We have a case to solve now.”

When they joined the rest, Damien took out his laptop and notebook.

“Okay, so from what I’ve gathered, Drake is assumed to have killed Liam, the King, right? And Drake would never do that, correct?”

“Of course he wouldn’t!” Riley raised her voice.

“I just needed to ask. I believe in facts, not in what people say. Drake left a day after Liam’s assasination because Liam’s bodyguard told him he is suspected, right? How are we sure it wasn’t a suicide?”

“Liam would never! He was a mess at that time but he loved that country! He would do everything to protect it!” Riley started having doubts. Maybe Drake was right after all…

“We can’t cross this possibily off yet. But back to Cordonia. After Drake left, Justin turned out to be Anton and a decree that in case of King’s death, he becomes a King, was found? Why did Anton changed his name then?”

“Apparently because he didn’t care about the crown and wanted to find a regular job. And after the decree was found he decided he’ll sacrifice his freedom and will become the King to all Cordonians.” Riley shrugged. “But I don’t believe that. I know he did all of this.”

“And who found Liam dead?” 

“I don’t know that. I think a guard that informed Bastien straight away.”

“And Liam’s funeral?”

“Was a private ceremony, however, the television was there when they put the coffin in the crypt. Justin told then he was after Drake for killing the King.”

“Hmm, okay. And everyone willingly believed that King’s best friend would do that?”

She shrugged, “I don’t know, probably not but Justin was my press secretary, he can manipulate everyone into thinking what he wants them to think.”

“So, Drake has fled. Liam was killed. Olivia is missing. How convinient. Where’s Hana and Maxwell though?”

“I think they’re hiding. Drake never called them cause it would be to dangerous so we don’t know for sure.”

“I tried to do some googling,” Amy interjected, “but Cordonia seems like a paradise and everyone loves the King. I once found a negative comment but it was deleted within a day.”

“Of course. Anton controls the Internet in Cordonia as well. Which is weird considering he claims he became a King fairly.” Damien noted something in the file.

“Cause he didn’t. And everyone knows that but they’re probably too afraid to say anything.”

“Give a me second to go through everything again and we’ll figure our next move,” Damien said while flipping through the pages of his notebook and comparing something on his laptop.

“I love it when you’re in your detective mode,” Amy teased him and Riley could see Damien’s blushed cheeks.  _Ah these two are so clearly in love… Makes me miss Drake even more. I wish he–_

A sudden knock on the door startled her as she walked to the door and opened it.

“I thought about what you said,” Drake started slowly, “and I think we might give it a try. If we’re careful.”

In response, Riley quickly pulled in a hug and kissed him passionately. When they parted, Drake broke into a grin and Riley finally felt she could breathe again.

“I’m sorry I yelled at you, Riley. I was shocked but I’m glad you still care. Forgive me?”

“I already did, Drake,” she kissed him again and took his hand, leading him into the living room.

“Everyone, this is Drake, Drake this is Nadia, Amy and Damien.”

Drake shook everyone’s hand, dodging Nadia’s hug.

“Nice to meet you, Drake. I’ve heard a lot about you and I hope together we can solve that mystery,” Damien smiled lighly but Drake only rolled his eyes.

“I would say likewise but I’m not a liar.”

“Drake!” Riley nudged him, suddenly embarassed by his bluntness.

“It’s okay, I’m used to diffucult cliens thinking they know it all.”

“Damien!” This time Amy scolded Damien.

“Okaaay, let’s sit down and see what we’ve got. D? Did you figure out our next step?” Nadia asked, desperatly trying to lighten up the mood.

“I’ve gathered a lot of information thanks to Riley but we can’t do much by being here,” Damien sighed and Drake snorted.

“Well, that didn’t help. Don’t expect a tip.”

“Drake! Let him finish,” Riley turned to Damien. “So what do you suggest?”

“Well… I need to collect more evidence which means… we’re going to Cordonia.”


End file.
